Vijf Manieren Om Iedereen Voor Je Te Laten Vallen
by CattyRosea
Summary: of: Hoe Trowa Dorothy Aan Zelfhulpboeken Onderwierp, En Zelfhulpboeken Aan Dorothy.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 09-01-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Vijf Manieren Om Iedereen Voor Je Te Laten Vallen

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** K+

**Genre:** Humor, Romantiek?

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** Geen.

**Waarschuwingen:** Als je oud genoeg bent om de toespelingen te begrijpen, hoef je er echt niet meer voor gewaarshuwd te worden.

**Koppels:** Trowa Barton x Dorothy Catalonia

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Vijf Manieren Om Iedereen Voor Je Te Laten Vallen, of: Hoe Trowa Dorothy Aan Zelfhulpboeken Onderwierp, En Zelfhulpboeken Aan Dorothy.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Veel leesplezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Vijf Manieren Om Iedereen Voor Je Te Laten Vallen**

_# 1 - Ontbijt_

Een delicaat belletje rinkelt. Een versierde deur gaat open. Een adembenemende wenkbrauw wordt opgetrokken.

''Vertel me nou niet dat je Gaston hebt gedood en zijn identiteit hebt gestolen.''

Een schouder wordt nonchalant opgetrokken. ''Ik heb hem omgekocht en voor een dagje zijn plaats ingenomen. Beter?''

''Veel beter.''

Een blond hoofd staat schuin. ''Al vraag ik me wel af waarom.''

Een dienblad wordt voorzichtig neergezet.

''Ik ben een theorie aan het testen.''

Een fijne mond vormt een ""O"".

''Mijn zus heeft me een zelfhulpboek gegeven. ""Vijf Manieren Om Zelfs Idioten Voor Je Te Laten Vallen, Met Eten"".''

Een vrouwelijk lachje weerklinkt.

''De auteur beweert dat niemand kan weerstaan. Ik heb besloten mijn tijd niet te verspillen aan zomaar de eerste de beste.''

''Ik doe mee.''

_# 2 - Lunch_

''Het boek zei iets over idioten?''

''Het zou zelfs op hen werken. Hoort moeilijker te zijn dan bij slimmeriken, omdat het makkelijker is dingen fout te doen dan ze goed te doen.''

''Heel waar.''

''Ik neem aan dat het nog niet werkt?''

''Nee. Maar uitstekende sandwiches, hoor. Het moet uren gekost hebben om deze vormpjes te perfectioneren.''

''Dat, en verscheidene broden die nu alleen nog maar goed zijn om jus mee te deppen of vogels te voeren.''

''Mag ik dan aannemen dat er vers geschoten en geplukte eend op het menu voor vanavond staat?''

''Als je dat wilt. Het boek zegt nooit een verzoek af te wijzen.''

''Voortreffelijk. Laat ik mijn favoriete geweer pakken, dan kunnen we beginnen.''

_# 3 - Diner_

Schotels worden geserveerd. Formele buigingen worden gemaakt, beweerd te zijn gemist, gevraagd nog eens te maken, wordt nog eens gemaakt. Duivelse lachjes worden gevormd. Gemanicuurde handen wapperen, bevelen worden gegeven. Deksels worden opgetild, geuren heen gewuifd. Porties werden afgemeten, gesneden, uitgedeeld. Glazen wijn worden geproefd, afgewezen, aangenomen.

Bestek klinkt tegen porselein. Kleine hapjes worden genomen. Goedkeurende geluiden worden gemaakt. Kristal wordt besmeurd met lippenstift.

Afgemeten, doordachte bewegingen en uitdrukkingen worden met een scherp oog gevolgd.

Tweede porties worden gevraagd, gegeven. Stijlvol opgemaakte ogen verwijden zich. Verschroeide veren worden uitgespogen.

Er wordt gegrimast en geschokschouderd.

Er wordt een mislukking afgekondigd en met een deur geslagen.

_# 4 - Nachtelijke Snacks_

Een klop voor het binnengaan. Een stekelige ""V"" vorm, gemaakt van wenkbrauwen. ''Ik zou de bewaking kunnen roepen.''

Een gelaten zucht. ''We zijn maar tot de derde manier gekomen.''

Een beslist ondamesachtig gesnuif. ''Ik kan me niet eens beginnen voor te stellen hoezeer jij je verveelt, of wel?''

''Nee.'' Krakende vering terwijl gewicht herverdeeld wordt. ''Wees blij.''

''Wat staat er nu weer op het programma?''

Een ongelovige blik.

''_Melk en koekjes?''_

''Had toch chocoladesaus mee moeten nemen, he?''

''Doe dat en misschien overweeg ik het.''

Een diefstal terwijl er naar chocoladesaus wordt gezocht. Een zucht wanneer het wordt afgeleverd.

''Nummer vijf dan maar?''

_# 5 - Er Is Geen # 5. Als Je Ondertussen Al Een Beurt Hebt Gehad, Hoor Je Dit Boek Niet Meer Te Lezen. Als Je Ondertussen Nog Geen Beurt Hebt Gehad, Hoor Je Dit Boek Niet Meer Te Lezen. Dit Boek Nog Langer Lezen Zal Je Geen Beurt Bezorgen. Hou Op Met Lezen._

Dorothy kijkt hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. ''En?''

''We zouden gewoon seks kunnen hebben.''

Ze meesmuilt. ''Het boek zei dus iets over metaforen?''

Trowa grijnst terug. ''Zoiets, ja.''

''Nou, ik neem _aan_ dat het zonde zou zijn om de chocoladesaus te verspillen aan zoiets ordinairs als koekjes.''

_Twee Uur Later_

Trowa schiet overeind in bed, waardoor haar soezerige bui verstoord wordt.

''Wat?'' vraagt ze geergerd.

''Het werkte.'' concludeert hij, compleet verbaasd. ''Het boek heeft nog gewerkt ook.''

Ze kijken elkaar een moment lang aan. Dan barst zij in lachen uit en besluit hij dat hij niet te klagen heeft.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. ^_^


End file.
